Alfred - The Loyal Friend
by 0ddsocks
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and the youngest of the Batfamily is feeling heart broken. Maybe a Christmas miracle might happen and everything will be fixed.


It was getting late again, everyone was out on their patrols as per usual. Jason was with Cassandra, Dick with Bruce, even Tim had been dragged out with Stephanie and Conner, Superman's half son who volunteered to pick up some recent slack. The only ones in the manor were Damian and Alfred. Alfred was quietly minding himself in the laundry room, making sure everyone had warm clothes to come back to even if they were only resting for a while, he even made sure Conner had something to come back to.

It was here that Alfred's heart broke. Christmas was only two days away and he was confused as to why Damian wasn't going out on patrol as usual, it was his favourite thing to do especially in the colder seasons… It was soon clear though. Alfred found a small note in one of Damian's pairs of small black jeans he wore around the manor. It was a note to Santa, of all people for Damian to write a letter to. Alfred's curiosity peaked and he studied the note, it was very elegantly written and clearly a lot of time had gone into it.

 _Santa,_

 _I'd like to think you actually exist... Especially since that buffoon Timothy Drake said you weren't real. I know this was just a ruse to upset me and get into my head. But yes, anyway, I would like to ask that this year, I just have one thing. I'd like some affection, please, from the others… They don't really treat me as family, I try to interact but it always comes out wrong, I don't mean to be mean, honestly, even to Drake... Sometimes, at least. It's why I don't like going out anymore, the only ones who sometimes treats me as human are Grayson, father, his butler, and very rarely Todd. If you could help then please, it's all I would really like._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Damian Wayne_

Tears rolled down Alfred's cheeks slowly. He wanted to tear into the others and show them exactly how they'd made an eleven year old boy feel. He hid the note inside his suit jacket and continued with warming up the clothes before heading upstairs to all the rooms where he laid out each sets of clothes. He placed Jason's and Cassandra's clothes in Jason's room since he knew they were together, no one else did, Alfred just knew everything with the family, like the fact that Tim was seeing both Stephanie and Conner with a mutual agreement between all three of them. Alfred didn't have super hearing or any powers he just knew when to listen and picked up on everything easily.

All the clothes were laid out except for Damian's who Alfred was going to now, even though he didn't go out, a warm blanket would be nice for the young boy at the very least. He knocked and entered once he heard the young boy's voice. Alfred placed the blanket next to Damian who was furiously tapping on his DS as he played Pokemon, it was his recent obsession since coming to Gotham, he loved the adventure in the game and his favourite pokemon matched his temper, Groudon, Alfred knew every single pokemon and understood what Damian spoke about even when Bruce didn't.

"Are you winning young master?" Alfred asked.

Damian's eyes floated up to Alfred as he replied, "I'm currently fighting the elite four, my team is strong and I am crushing the opposition with ease...I am winning." His eyes returned to the screen and for a few seconds there was silence as Alfred walked to the door, "... Thank you…" Was all Alfred heard from Damian before the boy completely shut himself off by grabbing the blanket and wrapping himself up in it.

Everyone had come back at last, Alfred glanced at his watch, 1:58 AM. A new record for the whole family to be back. Everyone quickly split off but Alfred stayed with Bruce in the Batcave. "Master Bruce… There's something we must discuss…" Alfred began.

Bruce sat at the massive computer screen furiously typing and tracking people, "I'm quite busy at the moment Alfred, can we speak about this later, please?" He replied seemingly uninterested.

Alfred snapped and slammed his hand down on the keyboard, "No. This can not wait." Alfred quipped, producing the note written by Damian. Bruce looked shocked as he read through the note, slowly realising exactly what it was and how hurt the young boy felt.

"Thank you Alfred… I'll sort this out." Bruce promised and with that Bruce stood, handing the note back to Alfred then leaving to gather everyone after a brief change of clothes.

Damian wandered downstairs, headphones on as he listened to the music provided by Pokemon, in search of a drink, he walked into the living room and was shocked to see everyone in the same room, he took the headphone's down, remembering some of the manners taught to him then began to walk through the room.

"Damian…" It was Drake. What did he want now? Damian turned and was hit by a wall of mass before he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Drake! Release me now or I'll break a rib." He snapped.

Tim released the youngest Robin and knelt in front of him, "I'm sorry I've been so rough on you. I shouldn't have. You're Robin and you're the best there's been out of all of us. I felt jealous of you because of that."

Damian nodded tightly, not really knowing how to react, "... Can I go get a drink now…?" He asked, his eyes beginning to well slightly. Tim nodded and stood back up whilst Damian strode, slightly faster into the safety of the kitchen. He stood there for a moment in the white room with all those counters, he went to the fridge and grabbed a can and tried to compose himself. A smile cracked his facade though and tears rolled down his face, it's what he'd wanted for so long, what he'd begged for over and over. Damian cleaned the tears away and put his emotions away again before rejoining the others.

Dick called over from his spot next to Barbara, "Hey Little D, we're watching some films. Wanna join? You can have first pick if you want." The black haired boy shrugged, wandering over to the film shelves, each alphabetically organised, most likely by Drake in whatever free time he had. Damian finally selected a good horror film to watch and played it, he jumped in the middle of the couch, Tim on one side and Cassandra, silent as ever on his other side.

It was only twenty minutes in before the baby bird was snoring lightly on Cassandra's lap, her slender fingers tentatively running through his short black hair, the others realising he was only a young boy. A young boy that was obsessed with incredibly scary horror films that were too old for him but still a young boy who needed love. Stephanie found the sleeping Damian absolutely adorable and quickly took a picture to go in her scrap book whilst everyone else were slowly creeped out more and more by the film.

Eventually Damian woke up, everyone was asleep, they must've all dozed off, he found the film boring enough at some points. Jason had entangled himself with Cassandra, Dick and was somehow stroking Barbara's hair whilst sleeping. Tim had Stephanie slumped on him and even Bruce was snoring lightly to himself in his chair. Damian stood carefully and walked over to where Alfred sat, dozing slowly.

"Thank you, Pennyworth... Thank you..." He said quietly. Damian hugged the man gently, "You're a good friend." And with that, Damian escaped to his room to play Pokémon for the rest of the night.


End file.
